Conversations/bible
SayuriDarling 8D Where's AChildOfGod 4:09 Slayingthehalcyon o/ 4:09 SayuriDarling He's my fave 4:09 Slayingthehalcyon IDK 4:10 SayuriDarling ;-; You are now away. Superdadsuper has joined the chat. 4:36 Superdadsuper hi Slayingthehalycon and SayuriDarling You are no longer away. 4:38 Slayingthehalcyon Hello. 4:39 Superdadsuper what's been going on here in the chatroom? 4:39 SayuriDarling Hellooooo~ Nothing. 4:39 Slayingthehalcyon Not a lot. 4:39 Superdadsuper didn't look like it. 4:39 SayuriDarling Yeah, we've been PMing and stuff so Not much going on outside of that. 4:40 Slayingthehalcyon So, 'ow've you been? 4:40 Superdadsuper is it faith related? I'd assume based on you too being here in the chat 4:40 Slayingthehalcyon Not really? 4:40 Superdadsuper i've been doing relatively the same. The community has been doing better here which I am happy about- at the same time been busier in real life not as many community service thigns fo rme to do 4:41 SayuriDarling Do you do a lot of community service? 4:42 Superdadsuper so working on being more of a servant even at my own dwelling and to my family. I don't do tons, but I like to do some actual in person outreach and over the course of this summer God has churned my desires to do more. I sort of need that sort of service to help keep my focus, on what's important in life that is honoring God right now i am hoping my fellow admin shows up for the admin meeting on our private instant messaging medium 4:43 SayuriDarling Do you do like lead Bible study and stuff? 4:43 Superdadsuper I don't do any of that, no. I obviously do lots of Bible work here, but don't lead any Bible study for a church or such particular reason you chose this chatroom to "chat" 4:45 Slayingthehalcyon I was waiting for someone to stop in, and respond to a few of my S:F posts that were unanswered by later posts. 4:45 Superdadsuper this is usually the go to place for many Wikians discuss faith in a place where its allowed and encouraged. Of course you are welcome here in the chatroom. Ah okay was it AChildofGod? 4:45 Slayingthehalcyon That, and SouthWriter. 4:46 Superdadsuper ah the forum. SouthWriter is the admin I am waiting on for our meeting I believe South wanted to address the church you linked and Sayuri, you just stopping in to say hello? 4:46 Slayingthehalcyon Sayuri is my bestie. cx 4:46 Superdadsuper ah 4:47 Slayingthehalcyon Yes, I had messaged him on his Message Wall, still no response. 4:47 SayuriDarling I am his bestie and also I do know you SDS, lol. With Council and all. 4:47 Superdadsuper it takes time sometimes. Not all answers are answered immediately it appears SouthWriter is not on, yes of course Sayuri see I know where SouthWriter lives, his phone number i've met him in person 4:48 SayuriDarling Oh, really? That's cool! 4:48 Slayingthehalcyon I'm waiting for him to respond, so that I can tell the user it's a lampoon site, and not to be taken seriously. :p 4:48 SayuriDarling I've always wanted to meet one of my admins. 4:48 Superdadsuper yeah, so him and I are close. 4:48 SayuriDarling How did the meeting go? 4:49 Superdadsuper clarify what you mean Slaying? It was great and exciting to see him, him and his wife that is- at the Ark Encounter. It was little awkward at first since I was so used to chatting with him online rather than in person but it was good 4:49 SayuriDarling Oh, you mean that giant ass replica? 4:49 Slayingthehalcyon Google, Lampoon. That action will result in an answer to your question. 4:50 Superdadsuper oh the site thats your church yeah it appeared that way 4:50 SayuriDarling am i correct that it's that replica no 4:50 Superdadsuper there are two of those sites apparently landoverbaptist.com and .net I can assume SouthWriter was concerned of the doctrine from the site 4:51 SayuriDarling WHAT IS ARK ENCOUNTER 4:51 Superdadsuper is the site meant to ridicule Christianity? Ark Encounter is a replica musuem of the Ark 4:51 Slayingthehalcyon https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landover_Baptist_Church 4:52 Superdadsuper in the Bible, so a big musuem huge amounts of press that has covered it, musuem dedicated to the flood and the Ark and such 4:52 SayuriDarling did you purposely ignore my response ;-; 4:52 Superdadsuper who? 4:52 SayuriDarling you. 4:52 Superdadsuper about? I didn't intend to ignore a response 4:53 SayuriDarling Superdadsuper clarify what you mean Slaying? It was great and exciting to see him, him and his wife that is- at the Ark Encounter. It was little awkward at first since I was so used to chatting with him online rather than in person but it was good 3:49 SayuriDarling Oh, you mean that giant ass replica? 4:53 Superdadsuper maybe I misunderstood 4:53 SayuriDarling that really big ark they built like in louisiana or something 4:53 Superdadsuper oh I thought that was aimed at Slaying my bad- please don't use vulgar here though Kentucky its where its at 4:53 SayuriDarling wheat fields 4:53 Superdadsuper there can be differences of belief for sure in this but nevertheless the conversation needs to give glory to God Snowstripe the Fierce has joined the chat. 4:54 SayuriDarling ... what does? oh wait, like every conversation ever? 4:54 Superdadsuper well as a Christian it should but here it should, even if you are an unbeliever we don't want conduct to be evil or sinful or unethical hi Snowstripe I am currently waiting on SouthWriter, hoping he remembered the meeting not waiting on him here, but I stopped by here while I wait 4:55 SayuriDarling ... I'm Catholic. 4:56 Slayingthehalcyon Apathetic Agnostic, Murphist Nihilist - Bi-eroticist. 4:56 Superdadsuper well Catholics consider themselves Christians. Being Catholic doesn't make you are Christian by default, but that can be said about most any denomation or division 4:56 Snowstripe the Fierce Shouldn't it be "non-believer" instead of "unbeliever"? 4:56 Slayingthehalcyon Lost one, or "Missing Sheep" may be more apt. 4:56 Superdadsuper is that what you are Slaying? Not sure if any of those are the correct way @Snowstripe what are you referring to Slaying? 4:56 Slayingthehalcyon SDS, yes. That is what I am. 4:56 Superdadsuper this is when it gets hectict we have 3 people 3 different things 4:57 Snowstripe the Fierce Oi. 4:57 Superdadsuper gets difficult to answer questions and remarks 4:57 Snowstripe the Fierce How 'bout we take turns? 4:57 SayuriDarling ... Are you never really in big chats? 4:57 Snowstripe the Fierce Naw. Not here. 4:57 SayuriDarling But like, on other wiki's, y'know. 4:57 Slayingthehalcyon I mean, my server discord holds 50 or so people..... we'll send over 900 messages in less than an hour. o3o Ya'll would be so lost. 4:57 Snowstripe the Fierce Only Community Central. I am on other chats, but not huge ones. 4:58 SayuriDarling Actual quote from someone today on Discord: "700+ messages since yesterday afternoon." ... And that was in one channel. lol 4:58 Superdadsuper so let me see if I can breka this down, Apathetic Agnostic- don't care if God is real or not, nopt sure what a murphis mihlist is 4:58 Slayingthehalcyon Murphist - murphy's law. 4:59 Superdadsuper Nihlist I googled was 4:59 Slayingthehalcyon Nihilist, google it, but I didn't use the common definition of the word. 4:59 Superdadsuper believe there is no base basis for 4:59 Slayingthehalcyon You're a nihilist, if you believe in God. Rather, a form of nihilist. Christianity is a Nihilistic Theism. 4:59 Superdadsuper anything since it can't be communicated. I'd have a guess at what a bi-eroticist is 4:59 Snowstripe the Fierce Murphy's law: Anything negative that is possible will happen eventually. Bisexual eroticist? 5:00 Superdadsuper that's what I got 5:00 Slayingthehalcyon Yes, heavily leaning towards bisexual, doted, that I've partaken in asmuch. 5:00 Snowstripe the Fierce I see. 5:00 Superdadsuper I would disagree with the whole Nihlistic Theism as believing in God, its the opposting of rejection of all moral and religions 5:01 SayuriDarling Snowstripe, are you a female or male? 5:01 Slayingthehalcyon Would you prefer a trinitarianally theistic view? 5:01 Snowstripe the Fierce Male. Why? 5:02 Superdadsuper I guess you could say so. I'd simple prefer a monotheist or Christian really is the best descriptor 5:02 Snowstripe the Fierce Abrahamic monotheist 5:02 Superdadsuper I want to be a "Little Christ" 5:02 SayuriDarling So I know what to refer to you as. 5:02 Snowstripe the Fierce Okee dokee 5:02 Superdadsuper is what CHristianity literally means 5:02 SayuriDarling brb 5:03 Snowstripe the Fierce 'K. 5:03 Superdadsuper Slaying what was your faith several years ago when you were last on Bible Wiki? when it was Bible Study Wiki 5:04 Snowstripe the Fierce Ooh. History lesson ;) 5:04 Slayingthehalcyon Christian. Or, as few would call it, "Faith based on Beliefs" 5:05 Superdadsuper so what has brought you back here now if I have read your proclaimed faith statement correctly, you don't care whether or not God exists, but you reject there being any religion or morality 5:07 Slayingthehalcyon I have what some would call a *minorly* vast knowledge of liturgical things inside of the Bible. i.e. I came to see if I could add to that from this wiki, so far, I've yet to gain anything. 5:07 Superdadsuper liturgical as in calendar 5:07 Slayingthehalcyon Mmm no. Liturgy as in scriptural doctrine. SouthWriter has joined the chat. 5:08 Superdadsuper SouthWriter hey can we do our meeting 5:08 Snowstripe the Fierce He's here. *ominous music ensues* 5:09 Superdadsuper I hate to leave as the conversation was only beginnin gbut I have less than an hour for our meeting which needs to be done 5:09 SouthWriter haha Good one, Sno 5:09 Superdadsuper Slaying said he was waiting for you as was I 5:09 Slayingthehalcyon >Slaying said he was waiting for you >>I was simply waiting for a response. 5:09 Superdadsuper I may be able to answer South's concern 5:09 Snowstripe the Fierce I guess I'll just disappear into the corner 5:09 Superdadsuper I believe you wanted to talk to him about his church of beliefs 5:10 Snowstripe the Fierce @Slay: 4chan reference? 5:10 Superdadsuper he has told me that that site (actually its a family of three sites) 5:10 Slayingthehalcyon Pardon? 5:10 SouthWriter Don't go, Sno. 5:10 Superdadsuper is a saitire 5:10 Slayingthehalcyon 4Chan is not a site I frequent, i.e. computer malware. 5:10 Superdadsuper its not really his beliefs to quote he is a Apathetic Agonostic, Murphist Nihlist, Bi-eroticists 5:10 SouthWriter To what are you referring, Supe? 5:11 Superdadsuper the site of his church o fbeliefs that's what I assumed you wanted to chat with him about 5:11 Slayingthehalcyon It's a satirical work. 5:11 SouthWriter Slay is female. 5:11 Slayingthehalcyon Slay is male, and identifies as female. 5:11 Superdadsuper so slaying before I go (and perhaps South as well for our meeting needs to ensue) 5:11 Slayingthehalcyon Keys pointing to __bi__ 5:11 SouthWriter Ah, okay.... :/ 5:11 Snowstripe the Fierce Non-gendered. 5:12 Superdadsuper what have you been seeking knowledge of particular? 5:12 Snowstripe the Fierce What's the word? 5:12 Slayingthehalcyon It's why I cared not for the rabbit trail on the forum. 5:12 SouthWriter That explains a lot. 5:12 Slayingthehalcyon It's also why I stopped responding on it, until the rabbit trail seemed to have reached its end. 5:12 Snowstripe the Fierce That 5:12 Slayingthehalcyon I came to debate scripture, not sexuality/gender. 5:12 Snowstripe the Fierce That 5:12 SouthWriter But the Biblical writers used male for God, and that is what we go with 5:12 Slayingthehalcyon Read in hebrew. 5:13 Superdadsuper debate for, or against it? 5:13 SouthWriter I have. 5:13 Slayingthehalcyon Some terms define G-d as feminine. 5:13 Snowstripe the Fierce Because "he" was used to denote authority. 5:13 SouthWriter And most "define" God as neither. 5:13 Snowstripe the Fierce God's really a Father, Mother, and Brother. 5:13 Superdadsuper South lets go ahead and start turn the chat into side we have a lot get through one topic but 5:13 SouthWriter Not yet, Supe 5:14 Superdadsuper okay, well at this point we wil ljus thave to do it 5:14 Slayingthehalcyon I was also, sorely dissappointed that you did not mention the previous scriptures I used in /35/ correlating to the point that G-d is spirit, not definable but a gender based pronoun. 5:14 Superdadsuper some other time 5:14 SouthWriter I was working on that when I saw you in here, Slay 5:14 Snowstripe the Fierce Autochristians, transform and roll out! *tires screeching* 5:15 Slayingthehalcyon I carefully would also like to suggest, that the consideration of being made in G-d's image or "in our image we shall make them" is a reflection of the attitudes found in the fruits of the spirit. 5:15 Superdadsuper I've been studying that myself, the Hebrew word is clearly meant as a 5:15 Slayingthehalcyon And not asmuch, a reflection of being, or physical appearance. 5:15 Superdadsuper plural possesive 5:15 SouthWriter Some other time, Slay. Start a Forum on it. 5:15 Slayingthehalcyon I see no reason to start a specific forum, when groundwork was laid already upon another forum. 5:16 Superdadsuper to refer to the trinity. Okay so Slaying may you answer my question? Where you here to debate for or against Scripture? another forum post to go into more detail, as the topic of the particular post should be adhered to 5:16 Snowstripe the Fierce We'll just continue that section of the thread on a new one. 5:16 Slayingthehalcyon I answered that question previously, I came to see if I could add to what I know. 5:16 Snowstripe the Fierce Just copy-paste what we said in the first post. 5:16 SouthWriter Back to the "Church of Beliefs" -- you say that is a Satire site. It certainly seemed like it to me! Thanks for the confirmation. 5:17 Slayingthehalcyon It's a great lampoon. :) Another personal favorite of mine, is the spaghetti monster. :D 5:17 SouthWriter Yes, the "flat earth" arguments were hilarious. 5:17 Snowstripe the Fierce Pastafarianism. 5:17 Superdadsuper a saitire of biblical literalism, but also a joke of what his "church of beliefs" is. 5:17 Slayingthehalcyon I do, however, mean no ill--will, or disrespect towards the topical religion at hand. 5:17 Superdadsuper that's understood yes of course that site was probably constructed by liberal or anti-fundamentalists 5:18 Snowstripe the Fierce Which happens to be? 5:18 SouthWriter So, you are not a Christian in the traditional sense, are you, Slay? 5:18 Superdadsuper I saw that it originated at Liberty University, which I am not sure if that is true 5:18 Slayingthehalcyon Christian? No. 5:18 Superdadsuper but it is a "liberal" arts college, right? 5:18 SayuriDarling ... 5:18 Slayingthehalcyon SDS previously pasted what I'd mentioned to be. 5:18 Snowstripe the Fierce More so, Scripturally-based spiritually. 5:18 SayuriDarling Is there something wrong with liberal arts colleges? 5:18 Slayingthehalcyon > Pastafarianism On this note, I guess it should be pointed out, that I keenly follow a path of philosophy. 5:18 Superdadsuper typed it, not pasted. 5:19 Snowstripe the Fierce I don't think that's what he meant. 5:19 Superdadsuper no it was a joke of being liberal compared to conserative LIberty University is conserative I am pretty sure 5:19 Slayingthehalcyon You do know, that most bible colleges, deliver liberal arts degrees? 5:19 Superdadsuper yeah I know. 5:19 Snowstripe the Fierce Good thing I'm not apart of that dogma. 5:19 Superdadsuper most Theology and Bible degrees are Bachelors of Arts well I doubt Liberty University supported the site that was created may have been a student or something 5:19 Slayingthehalcyon I had, at one point, considered going to Hyles Anderson, for pastoral college education. Philosophy is much, much more appealing, however. 5:20 Snowstripe the Fierce It is. 5:20 Superdadsuper South here got a Bachelors from a liberal college in Religion and Philisophy so in a sense he 5:20 Snowstripe the Fierce He's ready to transform and roll out. 5:20 Superdadsuper got a philosophy education 5:20 SouthWriter I can hold my own 5:21 Snowstripe the Fierce against Decepticons. 5:21 Superdadsuper but also has bible training as well. I wish to have Bible training myself one day 5:21 Slayingthehalcyon SDS, you previously mentioned not having taught in studies? Why not, that is an excellent way to bar down upon what you know. 5:21 SouthWriter But I am not a philosopher, as such, but a theologian Theology being the Prince of Sciences! 5:22 Slayingthehalcyon I taught several classes, when I was attending a certain church. 5:22 Superdadsuper good question Slaying- mainly its just not where i've felt lead by God to do. I am not the best group leader per say, nor would I often have the credentials the Bible even says God gives different people different gifts 5:22 Slayingthehalcyon True. 5:22 Superdadsuper some serving, some leadership, some generousity some teaching i'd say I am either/or serving or teaching the enviroment that churches present in smaller groups is more leading oftentimes 5:23 SouthWriter Would that I had the money to be generous. lol 5:23 Snowstripe the Fierce I love to talk. I feel more so at people than to them. 5:23 Slayingthehalcyon Ah, money is always a colloquial subject 5:23 Superdadsuper once I got some education i'd want to be an actual teacher maybe later on 5:23 SouthWriter jk, of course 5:23 Superdadsuper as in a Bible college teacher, or a History teacher 5:23 Slayingthehalcyon humanity is that if I had more, I would give more, more to the pockets of others for personal possessions. 5:23 Superdadsuper that teaches the Bible. I love to study the Bible, not just on a spiritual level but 5:23 Snowstripe the Fierce I enjoy English and literature. 5:23 Superdadsuper a scholastic level as well 5:24 Snowstripe the Fierce Perhaps at a private Christian school? 5:24 Superdadsuper yes exactly would be what I would have in mind for example 5:24 Snowstripe the Fierce I'd do that as well, but pastoral duties have a certain appeal to me. 5:24 Slayingthehalcyon I think that you'd find, a private christian school setting, is more difficult. And leads less unto furthering the faith. 5:24 Superdadsuper I myself have attended a private CHristian school 5:24 SouthWriter Slay, that is extremely biased and illogical 5:25 Slayingthehalcyon Pardon? 5:25 Snowstripe the Fierce Religious education can make some bigots out of us. 5:25 SouthWriter That a Christian School would lead less to furthering of one's faith 5:25 Snowstripe the Fierce As have I. Save senior high. 5:25 Slayingthehalcyon Not ones. If I had meant one, in particular, I would have inclined so. 5:25 Superdadsuper and I cannot testify to that at all- I am a witness and one out of it. 5:26 Slayingthehalcyon /the faith/ is an objective, the spread of the gospel. 5:26 Snowstripe the Fierce I see. 5:26 Superdadsuper well not the faith itself. It is required of those who have faith but 5:26 Slayingthehalcyon How many are going to attend a Christian Private school.... as compared to the amount of people you could reach by teaching in a less structured environment without mandated goals. 5:26 Superdadsuper faith in its defnition is not evangelism essentially 5:26 Slayingthehalcyon "The battle starts the second you leave the doors of the church, from there, fight, and fight ye on." 5:26 SouthWriter So, Christian School does NOT further the faith, while Secular schools do? 5:27 Superdadsuper reason why it would be a private school, is because the public schools wouldn't allow teaching from a biblical perspective 5:27 Snowstripe the Fierce @SouthWriter: You use "secular" like a disease 5:27 Slayingthehalcyon > So, Christian School does NOT further the faith, while Secular schools do? That's a horrifying assumption upon the meaning of my statement. 5:27 Superdadsuper this site here is something I want to do in my adulthood as well, teach part time maybe teach when I retire or such public schools i'd have a difficult time, I mean I could, i'd for sure get in trouble for mentoining boths ides 5:27 Snowstripe the Fierce Christian schooling does not prepare one for the conditions of the real world. Superdadsuper it can. Scholl I went to philisophy was not to sheild use from sin of the world expose us to it some, expose us to sinful cultres etc 5:28 Snowstripe the Fierce Humanity is a sinful culture in and of itself. 5:28 Superdadsuper indeed. 5:29 SouthWriter It depends on the school, of course. The real education is in the home and church. 5:29 Superdadsuper no way is the school i've gone to shielding us 5:29 Slayingthehalcyon My family, whom raised me, homeschooled me: I taught myself from 7th grade to 12th grade. 5:29 Superdadsuper studies show that if you expose people to ideas and temptations and discuss with parents or other mentors then you are less likely to 5:29 SouthWriter It is irresponsible to put children into a hostile environment. 5:29 Superdadsuper be involved in them 5:29 SayuriDarling And what exactly is a hostile environment? 5:29 Superdadsuper well I mean its obviously in care as you should know its not like say explicit photos they show us so we are "exposed" 5:30 Snowstripe the Fierce It's even more so irresponsible to ignore the problem until they have to deal with it themselves. 5:30 Superdadsuper but for example it may be a conversation of, this industry makes money off this sin or something and there's discretion between High School and Middle School. You can't ignore problems, there are some topics that have been avoided such as the occult details of it. Not the general beliefs but details on how that is attained, magic and such. That's how it always has been things like that shouldn't ever be discussed 5:31 Slayingthehalcyon Define a hostile environment, because by superlative definition, a child should never be allowed to live in (or apart from) the real world that is outside their mother and father's home. 5:31 Superdadsuper publicly 5:31 Snowstripe the Fierce A man should leave his parents and commit to his wife. 5:32 Superdadsuper some translation say cling to his wife. That is the superlative definition we must note 5:32 Slayingthehalcyon Paul says that one can live without wife. 5:32 Superdadsuper that isn't the definition though yes he does so does Jesus 5:32 Slayingthehalcyon One does not have to detach from their parents and marry. 5:32 Superdadsuper this sounds like me in a sense :) you don't have to, but there's nothing wrong with it 5:32 Snowstripe the Fierce He may have had a wife, but she wasn't important enough to God's plan for salvation. 5:32 Superdadsuper marriage is a great thing for believers, symbiolic of Jesus relationship to the Church but a select few God has given the gift of being able to remain unmarried 5:33 Snowstripe the Fierce We are His bride. 5:33 SayuriDarling @SouthWriter please define a hostile environment? 5:33 Superdadsuper sastifcotirly 5:33 Snowstripe the Fierce Hmm? 5:33 Superdadsuper without issue 5:33 Snowstripe the Fierce What was that? 5:33 SayuriDarling is that a word 5:33 Slayingthehalcyon satisfactory. 5:33 Superdadsuper terrible mispelling 5:33 Slayingthehalcyon satisfyingly would be better. 5:33 Superdadsuper of that yes 5:33 Snowstripe the Fierce Oh. I see. ;) 5:34 SayuriDarling So if you don't get married... you're screwed? 5:35 Slayingthehalcyon If that's the case, I think I'll marry myself. 5:35 Superdadsuper well, some are called to be celibates. I honestly can't answer that Sayuri because 5:35 Snowstripe the Fierce Not necessarily. So long as someone loves you and you love them, so you know God's love for you. 5:35 Superdadsuper I am not married and often myselves I sturggle with the question of if you are not a celiblate, does God guaruantee marriage? I am not see to be married though and so I don't need to worry about that htough rather I should take heart and have faith 5:36 Slayingthehalcyon Marriage comes, regardless of having been pure. 5:36 Snowstripe the Fierce Like brotherly love, love between you and a family member, or anything like that. 5:36 Slayingthehalcyon It also, upon the same token, does not come, regardless of having been pure. 5:36 SayuriDarling So if I'm not celibate until marriage, I won't ever be married? 5:36 Slayingthehalcyon Get yourself a chastity belt and triple lock it - is where this is going. 5:37 Snowstripe the Fierce No. You're married. Just commit to this relationship. Form intimacy, and bond. 5:37 Superdadsuper what do you mean Sayuri? By Celiblate I mean those wishing to remain unmarried 5:37 Snowstripe the Fierce I think she meant, if she isn't a virgin when she gets married. 5:38 Superdadsuper no, that's not what it means because sometimes having intimacy before marriage is shunned and frowned upon by many, but what is a great act of love is acceptance for who you are and what you've done no matter what that's why Marriage is compared to the relationship of Christ and the CHurch 5:38 Snowstripe the Fierce A celibacy is to refrain from sexual relations for a certain amount of time, and it's usually done for religious reasons. 5:38 Superdadsuper Jesus Christ and the Church, his followers because 5:38 Slayingthehalcyon Nuns, and monks are celibate. 5:39 SouthWriter Sorry, I got called away. 5:39 Superdadsuper Jesus still loves us the same, regardless of who we are what we've done 5:39 Snowstripe the Fierce For battle with the Decepticons. 5:39 Superdadsuper etc. So Sayuri, if that is a sin you've commited know that God can still bless you with marriage. There are consequences to that 5:39 SouthWriter A hostile environment is one that may harm the innocent person, such as a child. 5:40 Snowstripe the Fierce I thought it was just a hypothetical question. 5:40 Superdadsuper and not saving that for marriage but, God still loves. And beyond that what's more important is that it might be but whether or not its true or hypothetical 5:40 SayuriDarling So a Christian school is not a hostile environment, but a public school is? 5:40 Superdadsuper my answer still holds truth not always 5:40 Slayingthehalcyon Statistics show both are much the same. 5:40 Snowstripe the Fierce No. Both are safe in a general sense. 5:40 Superdadsuper for both of those, its most importnat that you know God's love for anyone not celiblate. A Christian school can be ineffective 5:40 Snowstripe the Fierce It all depends on the conditions. 5:40 Superdadsuper but a public school can be nuturing 5:40 SouthWriter Yes, for the most part, for a public school in America is hostile to religion in many cases. 5:40 Superdadsuper but many cases yes not always 5:41 SouthWriter Which is why I said "many cases" 5:41 Snowstripe the Fierce It was Christians who comitted mass genocide nearly every time it happened. 5:41 SayuriDarling I am sure the all girls Christian school in my town that is known to have drug issues a very good environment. So much better than public school. 5:41 Snowstripe the Fierce A lot of people still don't trust us, and I can see why.